Through The Years
by AmericanPatrol
Summary: "Neville suddenly felt empty, but he didn't know why. Surely her touch didn't mean that much to him?" A look at Neville's feelings during his time at Hogwarts. NL/LL and one-sided NL/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Years**

_A look at Neville's feelings during his time at Hogwarts_

**- 1****st**** Year – Hogwarts Express -**

Neville Longbottom hadn't ever had a reason to feel special until now. Even his gran knew that he was nothing special – she was just glad that he was a wizard like his brilliant father and not a squib. No, Neville hadn't done something great to feel special this once. In fact, he had done a pretty stupid thing: he had lost his pet toad, Trevor.

The reason he felt special now has that he collided with someone while searching the train. The reason he felt special was that that someone turned out to be a sweet brunette who offered to help find Trevor. The reason he felt special was Hermione Granger.

**- 2****nd**** Year – Gryffindor Common Room –**

Potions class was the most difficult for Neville. Granted, he wasn't really good at anything except Herbology, but Potions was exceptionally trying for the young Gryffindor. He sat arched over his Potions book, reading it yet again and feeling just as confused as the first time he struggled through it.

"Something wrong, Neville?"

Neville looked up to see a bushy haired girl peaking over a thick textbook.

"Oh, just Potions homework," he mumbled in response. He could feel blood rising to his face.

"Let me see…" said Hermione. She walked over and took the book from him, brushing his shaking hand in the process. She shook her head and smiled at him, placing a finger on her cheek in a very teacher-like fashion before explaining the use of acromantula venom. Neville had never been happier doing potions homework.

**- 3****rd**** Year – Quidditch Stands –**

Students from all houses were gathered once again at the Quidditch pitch to see the first game of the season. Neville, Hermione, and Ron sat at the front of the Gryffindor section donning scarves and hats of scarlet and gold. Even though he couldn't see them, the trio waved madly at Harry.

The match was looking good (Oliver was still smiling) and seemed to be nearing a close, much to Neville's dislike. He had been sitting quite close to Hermione and wanted it to stay that way.

Then the unthinkable happened. Harry began to slip off his broomstick. There was a unified gasp from Gryffindor as their Quidditch savior lost his grip and tumbled to the wet grass below. Neville's fear for Harry was lessened, however, because a certain girl had a tight hold on his hand.

**- 4****th**** Year – Yule Ball –**

"Hi Hermione!" said Neville.

Although he was still dancing with Ginny, he only had eyes for Hermione. She looked beautiful in her dress robes and her hair looked perfect…_she_ looked perfect. She had a drink in one hand and a date on the other: at least she was honest when she turned him down.

"'Lo Neville," she replied hastily. A fast-paced song was starting and she wanted to dance with her Durmstrang date.

Neville took the hint and slipped back into reality where he was still holding Ginny's waist. She didn't appear to have missed his full attention, though: she was watching Harry. Smiling, Neville watched Hermione slip into the dancing bodies. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice a blonde Ravenclaw twirling her hair and watching him from a nearby bench.

**- 5****th**** Year – Hogwarts Express –**

This had to be her – who else would read _The Quibbler_ and tuck their wand behind their ear? She was different that he had expected. He pictured a crazy smile and untamed hair when he thought of Luna Lovegood. He certainly didn't picture her to be this…pretty. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous or anything, but…

"Neville!"

Neville whirled around and came face-to-face with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"All of the compartments are full," he sputtered, trying to cover up the fact that he had been watching 'Loony' Lovegood.

"Nonsense!" said Ginny. "That one had plenty of room!" She was pointing directly behind Neville. He sighed and muttered under his breath. Something about this girl scared him. She seemed different…like him.

On the bright side, he could now examine her without feeling guilty now.

**- 6****th**** Year – Dumbledor's Funeral -**

"Easy now," coaxed Luna softly. Her hand was perched on Neville's shoulder as she guided him into the shiny metal folding chair.

Neville let out a heavy sigh and leaned back slowly. His muscled ached and he had trouble moving his left leg. The battle in which the headmaster had died left Neville weak and injured.

Luna moved her hand to Neville's wrist, unconsciously gripping it gently.

Neville smiled and looked over at her. Though she did not turn her head, she felt his gaze and smiled as well, moving her hand back to her own lap.

Neville suddenly felt empty, but he didn't know why. Surely her touch didn't mean that much to him? He shook off the thought and turned his attention to the marble tomb of Albus Dumbledor.

**- 7****th**** Year – Room of Requirement –**

Neville smiled at the Room of Requirement: it had really outdone itself. Hammocks hung everywhere and many young wizards and witches knew they were safe from the Carrows.

"Letter for you," said Seamus, handing him a yellow envelope.

He tore it open and read:

_ Dear Neville_,

_Our friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione rescued me from the Death Eathers. I know you worry when something happens to me, so I want you to know that I am safe. I can't wait to see you again._

_ -Luna_

Relief filled Neville like wand light in the darkness: Luna was safe.

"Do I really worry when something happens to her?" he asked himself. He lost sleep when anyone was in trouble but yes, his worry increased when Luna was involved.

"Luna is safe, everyone," Neville announced to his fellow students. A cheer erupted from the group and Ginny rose to embrace him.

"I know you really missed her," she stated quietly. "It must be a relief."

"How would you know?" he asked defensively.

"I've seen you looking at that picture," she said with a feeble smile.

Astounded, Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn photograph. He and Luna were standing by a thestral. Luna was smiling and waving and he was looking down at her. How long had he stared at that picture? How many others had noticed?

"Don't worry," reassured Ginny with a broad grin. "I've been rooting for you two since that first day on the Hogwarts Express."

Neville nodded unthinkingly as Ginny joined Seamus for a game of wizard chess.

In truth, he was a bit glad that someone else knew – like he wasn't the only one in on a big secret. He couldn't wait to see Luna again. This time, he promised himself, he would let Luna in on the secret too.


	2. Chapter 2

**- First Year out of Hogwarts - Diagon Alley -**

After he graduated from Hogwarts, Neville never thought that he would return to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. However, now that he was going back to Hogwarts, he needed to stock up.

"I'm glad you came with us, Neville," said Ginny. She, Neville, and Luna had met up at Madame Maulkin's Robe Shop to do their school shopping together. Ginny and Luna were entering their 7th year at Hogwarts.

"You never told us why you needed to go to Diagon Alley, though," Luna said in her ever dreamy voice. She skipped alongside her friends as they meandered through the street.

"I'm going to be Professor Sprout's intern this year!" Neville said proudly. He seemed to stand taller after confessing this to his dear friends.

"I always knew you'd be a herbologist!" Ginny gushed. She grabbed his arm and gave it a squeeze. "Well done!"

He felt elated now. Leaving Hogwarts had meant a year without Luna and Ginny before. Now, he would see them every day that they had Herbology. He would even be able to eat with them if he so chose. And he would definitely chose them over the scary staff table or the little table in the back with Filch and Mrs. Norris.

While Ginny was now singing to herself out of happiness, Luna had not said a word about his returning to school. This bothered him even more than having seen Malfoy a few minutes earlier. During his 7th year, or maybe even before that, Neville had developed a crush on Luna. She had always been so kind to him and understood what it meant to be an outcast. Now, she was almost ignoring him.

While Neville was wallowing in self pity, he didn't notice that Ginny and Luna rushed up ahead together and began giggling. Luna wasn't one to giggle, so hearing that dreamy laugh snapped Neville out of his memories.

"Come on," said Ginny. "We need to buy more stuff!" She took Luna's hand and the two set off.

Neville was content to lumber along behind them, but Luna turned and looked over her shoulder at him. She gave him a tiny smile that make his heart leap, and held her hand out very slightly behind her. Neville rushed up and took it in his.

She squeezed his hand gently and stood on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"I'm glad you're coming back to Hogwarts."

**- Second Year out of Hogwarts - Leaky Cauldron -**

"One butterbeer please."

Neville stood with his back to the counter at the Leaky Cauldron. The last time he had been in this place was when he was 11 years old, stopping in for a drink after shopping in Diagon Alley.

Just like he remembered, witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes sat around the pub and visited old friends and made new ones. It even smelled the same: butterbeer and "old lady" perfume.

"You're Neville Longbottom!"

Neville turned around to see a young blonde gaping at him behind the counter. Her cheeks flushed and she turned her eyes to the counter.

"You're Neville Longbottom," she repeated more quietly. She took to scrubbing the already spotless counter.

"Yes, I am," Neville laughed. "Do I know you?"

The girl smiled and looked back at him. She handed him his butterbeer with enthusiasm and grinned as he took a sip.

"I'm Hannah Abbot. I was in your year at school," she said. Now that she mentioned it, the girl did look a bit familiar.

"You were a Ravenclaw?" he asked between gulps.

"Hufflepuff," she said, sounding a bit embarrassed. She once again turned to the spotless counter to hide her fiery cheeks.

"Hufflepuff is a great house!" Neville said to her. "I should have been in it, I think," he said more to himself than to her.

"Not after you pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor," Hannah countered. "And killed You-Know-Who's snake!"

Now it was Neville's turn to blush. He didn't like to talk about what had happened in the battle that day. He was only trying to protect his friends and never intended to make the event about him. Now, girls gave him lots of attention because of his newfound heroism.

"You know, I noticed you before you killed that snake," she said in a low voice. "I always thought you'd be special."

"Really?" Neville asked.

Before she could respond, the front door blew open, bringing a cold breeze with it. Amongst the snow came Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell and Luna Lovegood. A surge of joy filled him as he moved to greet his friends. He opened his arms to embrace Luna, but instead was suffocated by Seamus.

"It's so good to see you, mate!" he exclaimed as he squeezed the breath out of Neville. When had little Seamus gotten so strong?

Dean clapped him on the back and ushered the group to a booth at the back of the pub. Sitting with his friends, Neville forgot about the encounter with Hannah until he noticed Dean staring in the direction of the counter.

"Got your eye on someone?" Seamus asked Dean. The group laughed, but Dean held his gaze at the counter.

"No, but I think someone has their eye on you," Dean said, gesturing toward Neville. He peeked over his shoulder and caught Hannah's eye for a second.

"Oh, that girl," Neville said as he rolled his eyes. "She recognized me from school. Can you believe that? She noticed me before I was famous."

Although he tried to make a joke of it, Neville was quite proud that he had acquired an admirer when he was still an outcast. For some reason, the admirers that he had now didn't seem genuine. They hadn't cared when he was a nobody. They only wanted a somebody.

"Neville," Luna said quietly. "She had no idea who you were before the battle."

Neville became defensive. How dare Luna deny that Hannah had cared before the battle?

"How would you know?" Neville spat a bit more harshly than he had intended.

"I spoke to her about you after DA one day," she said slowly. "She didn't recognize your name. I pointed you out and she said 'Oh, that clumsy boy?' I'm sorry, Neville."

Neville didn't know what to do. He trusted Luna and knew without a doubt that she would never lie to him, but he wanted so much to believe that Hannah had noticed him. He looked over his shoulder again and caught her staring at him. Turning back to his friends, he decided to forget about it.


End file.
